Buffy The Ghost Hunter
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Buffy is a ghost hunter who gets her whole life uprooted when she has to move with her mom to Pennsylvania, leaving behind her father and sister Dawn, who ghosts hunted with her, and a possible ghost hunting career but everything eventually changes.


Chapter 1

First Day at a new school

and

Weird dream

Hey you must be Miss Summers. Buffy answers "Yeah Mr. Linton" Mr. Linton then says "Please call me Derek, now lets see " after quickly looking at Buffy's transcript he continues his sentence "You're an excellent A,B student and have never missed a day at your old school Addams Middle-High School, and onto a few extra-curricular activities, You'll fit right in here." Buffy then says 'I hope" and Derek says "don't worry you will, everyone's nice here, and here's your schedule I'll show you to your first period class come on. As soon as Buffy gets in the classroom Mrs. Hune asks her to tell the class a little bit about herself and after she is done puts her in the only empty seat next to Willow. As soon as Buffy sits down Willow leans over and quietly introduces herself as Willow Rosenberg and Buffy quietly introduces herself as Buffy Summers. As soon as that is over Buffy asks Willow about her schedule an d Willow asks Buffy to see hers. Buffy says okay and hands sit to Willow. After a quick look over Willow tells Buffy that she had the same exact schedule, then hands Buffy her schedule back. At the end of the class Mrs. Hune assigns the class to read **THE SNIPER** in their textbook and track their responses in the readers log. Once everyone leaves the classroom Mrs. Hune stops Buffy and Willow tells her she'll be waiting outside the door for her. Buffy says okay then as soon as Willow is outside the door Mrs. Hune hands Buffy the class Syllabus and tells Buffy to hand it in as soon as possible. Buffy says okay and that she'd try and hand it in tomorrow and then leaves. The rest of the day went well for Buffy and she also got to meet the rest of Willows friends Xander and Cordelia as well as the popular kids in school, as well as a few more homework assignments.

* * *

Once at home Buffy finds a note from her mother saying that she had goes out with some neighbors and would be back around five. After reading the note Buffy goes up to her room and after putting her book bag down (which is heavy from the books) she grabs **WEIRD PENNSYLVANIA **and begins reading it (Joyce bought it for her at the local bookstore). After reading the first chapter Buffy then picks up her English Lit book and begins reading **THE SNIPER **and writing down her thoughts in a notebook. As soon as Buffy gets to page three of the story Joyce comes in and calls up to Buffy, and after grabbing the the syllabus' she heads downstairs to where her mom is. As soon as Joyce sees Buffy she asks how her day wen. Buffy answers " It went great, I met some people, who maybe I can become friends with." Joyce then says "Good, and those in your hand must be the course syllabus' for me to sign." Buffy answers yes they are then after handing them to her mom, tells her that she has homework to do. Joyce says okay and tells Buffy she was going to make dinner. Buffy says okay and as soon as she reaches her bedroom works on her homework.

* * *

It's now eight-thirty and Joyce is in Buffy's room and has finally gotten her to talk. After Buffy is done Joyce tells her that she was pretty sure there were other kids at her new school that believed in ghosts to. Buffy then says okay sure then after saying goodnight goes to bed and Joyce goes and takes a shower before going to bed as well. Meanwhile Cordelia, Willow and Xander are at THE MARION (the local place where teens go to have fun, No drinking.) on the top floor talking. Cordelia was the first one asking if Buffy would just run away screaming or something if they told her that they believed in ghosts and The Weirder things of Pennsylvania. Willow agrees but Xander said that they should try, who knew maybe Buffy liked ghosts too. Both Willow and Cordelia rolled their eyes at Xander and Xander then says "maybe not, alright I'm going to go get something to drink, do you two want something to drink?" Cordelia and Willow answer "Yeah, Cinnamon Dolce Blended coffee short and Cordelia added two chocolate chunk cookies" Xander tells them okay and that he'd pay for the stuff. Cordelia and Willow say okay and as soon as Xander leaves Willow tells Cordelia that she thinks Xander was trying to sway them into telling Buffy that they believed in ghost. Cordelia then says "well it's not going to work on me at least." Willow then says "me to." The rest of the conversation during their time there was spent on what they were doing this weekend, and that Buffy might like to go on their little trip.

------------------------------------------------Buffy Dream------------------------------------------------------------

_"hmm where am I?" Dawn then comes out from behind a grave "Hey sis, whats up?" Buffy answers "Wwwhere am I?" Dawn answers "in L A . We live here remember?" Buffy answers "No, Mom and I moved you stayed with dad remember?" Dawn answers "No mom and dad aren't broken up yet, come on lets do some ghost hunting." Buffy was about to say but when Dawn walks off and Buffy runs after her and ends up in a hallway of the Roosevelt and sees Dawn at the end of the hall looking in a mirror and Buffy walks up to talk to her but as soon as she reaches the Mirror Dawn wasn't there and the only person looking back at her wasn't her reflection but the reflection of Marilyn Monroe and as Buffy continues to look in the mirror the reflection slowly changes into herself and as soon as she turns around she realized she was in her old bedroom in L A_.(It's ten pm) Then Buffy wakes up in a cold sweat wondering what the dream meant and why she had. Buffy eventually goes back to sleep at two am with a better dream.

* * *

A/N: In this story Dawn (which makes her older than Buffy) is in eleventh grade, and the reason Joyce left for Pennsylvania with Buffy was because she didn't want Buffy following Dawns path, although the ghost hunting was okay with her (something that both Dawn and Buffy did, but included in that were some not so good people who also did ghost Hunting with them a path in which dawn was choosing to go.) Cordelia total OOC from the first few seasons of Buffy and she not rich, shes a middle class kid whose friends with Willow and Xander.

Don't forget to R & R


End file.
